Ratigan
Professor Padraic Ratigan (voiced by the late Vincent Price in the film and later by Maurice LaMarche on House of Mouse) is the main antagonist of Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. Ratigan arranges for the kidnapping of both Christopher Robin and Mr. Flaversham, father of Olivia, to (unwillingly) aid him in his plot to take over the throne of mouse London, and later has Olivia and Pooh abducted as leverage. However, he reckoned without the ingenuity of his arch enemy, Detective Basil of Baker Street, and his new assistant, Dr. Dawson, who, accompanined by Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, and Eeyore, defeated Ratigan and earned themselves a new enemy. Despite his species, Ratigan does not like to be called a rat and feeds anyone who upsets him to his pet cat Felicia. Trivia *Ratigan returned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs where he and Fidget worked for the Evil Queen. *Ratigan will become the enemy of Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH, where he and Fidget worked for Jenner. *Ratigan will get his revenge on Pooh and the gang in the remake version of ''Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'' (and its sequels),[[ Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles| Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles]], ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Pooh's Adventures of Despicable Me, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Ratigan became Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in ''Timon, Pumbaa, and The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan became Danny's enemy in ''Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective''.'' *Ratigan made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film and became Simba's enemy in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp where he and Arthur and Cecil worked for Merlock. *Ratigan and Fidget returned (along with Bowser Koopa) to work for the Mouse King in Pooh, Alice, and Robin Hood's Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince. *Ratigan will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan will get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends and become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan will get revenge on Tino Tonitini and his friends in ''Tino's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective''. *Ratigan will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *Ratigan will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan will become Squire Flicker's enemy in Squire Flicker's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan will make his first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Quest for Camelot where he, Jafar, Maleficent, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family and Fidget work for Ruber. *Ratigan will become Sailor Moon's enemy in ''Sailor Moon and The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective''. *Ratigan will guest star again in'' Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' where he, Prince Zuko, Shere Khan, Scar, Yzma and Fidget work for Judge Frollo. *Ratigan and Fidget will return with Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent to work for Heather to get revenge on Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island. *Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, and Maleficent will return in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama projects by working with Justin in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', Alejandro in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'', Scott in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'', Scarlett in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Pahkitew Island'', and Josee and Jacques in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race''. *In ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars'', Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, and the other villains will be on the Villainous Vultures team working with Heather, Alejandro, and Scott. When they find out that Mike's evil alternate personality Mal took control of Mike and causes Alejandro's elimination, the villains will team up with Pooh and his friends to defeat Mal, only to avenge Alejandro. *Ratigan and Fidget will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess, where they will team up with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy to work for Rothbart. * Ratigan and Fidget will work for Lady Tremaine in ''Bloom Meets Cinderella''. * Ratigan and Fidget will work for Lord Maliss to get revenge on Bloom, Simba, and their friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. *In Dave Felis' Adventures, He survived his death thanks to the 1987 Shredder going back in time and had him serve his cause. Unfortunately, Ratigan didn't like him or Krang. Until he serves the 2003-2010 Shredder who is more serious. Unfortunately, he was destroyed along with the Shredder. But that wasn't the end of him, he was resurrected by Komplex of the Toad Empire and Ratigan served his loyalty since Komplex wanted to conquer the Earth and hated incompetents. *Ratigan is a member of the Council of Shadows in the Logan's Adventures ''series and later appears in ''Logan's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Ratigan is based off his human counterpart, Professor Moriarty from Sherlock Holmes. Gallery Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps_com-8001.jpg|Ratigan's true nature Ratigan's death.jpg|Ratigan's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Arch rivals Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Animals Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Rats Category:Murderers Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy characters Category:Toad Empire Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Usurpers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Males Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Singing characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Mice Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Logan's enemies Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Localized Threats Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Characters voiced by Maurice LaMarche Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Leaders Category:Professors Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Charismatic villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains